


Snowed In

by runsandhides



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runsandhides/pseuds/runsandhides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are visiting an old friend when they end up getting trapped at his house by the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jason Manns' Christmas with Friends album photo.  
> Part of the SPNXMAS Secret Santa gift exchange

 

Christmas decorations adorned the Cape Cod style house. Not in a tacky way. There was a wreath on the door and white lights lined the windows and gutters. A fresh blanket of snow covered the lawn and the roof, but the driveway and sidewalk had already been neatly cleared, though judging by the fluffy clumps of flakes falling from the sky, even the rock salt wasn’t going to keep them clear for long.

“Do we really have to do this?” Dean groaned as they parked in front of the garage.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Do you have any better plans, Mr. Grinch? Besides, It’s just for a few hours. I think you can handle it.”

Dean huffed a pout and got out of the car.

When Sam knocked on the door it swung open to reveal a tall, dark haired, blue eyed man. Behind him Christmas music blared accompanied by the smells of pine and cinnamon.

“Uh, hi. Um. We’re looking for Chuck Shurley.”

“Of course,” the man said. He stepped aside to let them in. “You must be Sam and Dean. He mentioned that he invited you. He didn’t think you would come, though.”

Chuck came out of the kitchen carrying a plate of cookies as they were removing their winter wear.

“Sam! Dean! I can’t believe you made it!” He sat the cookies down on a coffee table. “I see you met my cousin, Castiel, already.”

The dark haired man nodded and picked up a tree-shaped sugar cookie. “How do you know each other?” he asked.

“I worked with Sam in the writing workshop at the university his freshman year. The man can’t do fiction.” He chuckled as he relayed the story to Castiel. “It got so bad we started meeting at the bar. Eventually Dean started joining us. We’re practically family now.”

“Chuck,” Dean said. “We’ve barely talked to you since Sammy passed English 1. I’d hardly call that family.”

“Every family is different,” Castiel shrugged. “I haven’t talked to most of my family in years.”

“That’s really sad, Cas.” Dean patted him on the shoulder.

Cas shrugged it off. “Would you like some eggnog?”

“Sure.” Dean said as he followed Cas into the kitchen. “Sammy?”

“I’m fine.” He shook his head and sat down on the couch, listening to Chuck tell him about his latest book. Sam didn’t really get the appeal of demons and angels and people who hunted monsters, but Chuck seemed eager to get his opinion.

Meanwhile, Dean leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen while Cas pulled down two cups.

“Sorry about that comment about your family,” said Dean as he watched Cas fill the cups.

“No worries,” Cas replied as he handed Dean his cup. He leaned back against the table next to him. “We have a very large family. It’s almost inevitable for some of us to fall through the cracks.”

Dean clapped his hand on Cas’ shoulder. “I’m sorry, man. No one deserves to feel that way.”

Cas leaned his head toward Dean, nearly resting it on the hand that lay on his shoulder. Then there was a loud banging on the front door. Castiel and Dean jumped and made their way out to the living room to join the others. Chuck opened the door.

“Holy frozen monkey balls it’s cold out there!” The man who entered the door was carrying two large bags and was bundled from head to toe. Not that you could tell from all the snow that was piled on him.

“I had to walk all the way from the main road! Your street’s impassable, Chuck. The cabbie had to drop me off three blocks up. Who the hell are these handsome motherfuckers?”

“This is Sam and Dean,” Chuck introduced.

“Hey hey!” The new guest interrupted. “I’m Gabriel! Castiel’s only decent brother.”

“That’s not true!” Cas puffed up. “Inias is perfectly fine.”

“Inias is a pushover, Castiel. But he is much more decent than the rest. Anyway! I have gifts!”

“Wait,” Dean interjected as Gabriel was peeling off his outerwear. “Did you say the road was impassable? As in we can’t leave?”

“Oh yeah,” Gabe whistled. “That’s your car in the driveway, right? Yeah, you won’t be getting out of here until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. It’s still coming down pretty bad out there.”

Dean ran over to the window and slammed his hand on it when all he could see was white. “Son of a bitch!”

“I’ve got an extra room…” Chuck offered.

“Thanks Chuck,” Sam said.

“Well!” Gabriel clapped his hands together. “Enough moping! Time for presents!” He handed a wrapped box to every person in the room.

Sam and Dean looked at the gifts in their hands, confused.

“How did you…” Sam started.

“Oh, Chuck’s always inviting extra people over for the holidays,” Gabe smiled. “Open them!”

They sat down in the living room, Chuck and Sam on the couch and Dean and Cas on the floor, while Gabriel stood over them with delight on his face. They tore into the wrapping paper and set aside the tops of the boxes.

Chuck lifted his out of the box. It was a sweater. Blocks of red, black, and white covered it along with gaudy Christmas decorations. “Wow! Thanks Gabriel!” He sounded genuinely pleased.

The rest of the group looked into their boxes and then around at each other. They mumbled their thanks as well.

“Well what are you waiting for! Go put them on!”

“Uh, you know what Gabe? I think I’m good.” Dean sat his box in front of him.

“Nonsense, Dean! Come on, be a sport! I just wanna get a quick picture.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Dean sighed. “Fine.”

“Um, I’ll be right back.” Castiel took his box and ran up the stairs.

Sam, Dean, and Chuck pulled their sweaters on over their shirts. Gabriel was already wearing one. It was black and covered with gingerbread men and other Christmas decorations. Dean wondered where he found such hideous garments.

Cas stomped down the stairs glaring at Gabriel.. It took everything Dean had not to laugh at the poor man. He was wearing striped footed pajamas. He sidled up next to Dean.

“Remember when we talked about family?” he mumbled. Dean let out a full body laugh.

“Alright, alright, alright.” Gabriel yelled as he set up the camera. “Let’s see… Dean you go in the middle there, Sam and Cas,” he pointed to either side of Dean. “Okay, Chuck, you stand there next to Cas.” Once everyone was standing where he wanted them he passed out Santa hats and stood next to Sam. “And I’ll stand here next to you, big boy. Okay, everybody smile!”

There was a flash and Gabriel checked the picture. He laughed. “Oh man, this is so perfect.” He put his camera away.

“I’m gonna go get more eggnog,” Dean grumbled.

“I’ll come with you,” Cas followed.

They went into the kitchen and refilled their mugs, adding extra rum this time.

“Looks like you drew the short straw, Cas,” Dean said, gesturing to Cas’ outfit.

Cas shrugged. “It’s surprisingly comfortable.”

Dean shook his head and smiled. They walked toward the living room.

“Whoa, hold up!” Gabriel yelled at them. “Mistletoe.” He pointed to the archway above them. Gabriel winked.

Dean rolled his eyes and glared at Gabriel.

“Dean, you don’t have to,” Castiel began. But Dean grabbed his face and kissed Cas sweetly.

“Oh,” was all Cas had to say. Dean smiled and winked at him.

The night wore on with much drinking and eating and eventually found Dean seated at the piano, Cas next to him. Dean finished Jingle Bells and wrapped an arm around Cas’ waist, smiling. Chuck watched them from the couch.

_Finally_ , he smiled to himself. _Finally I found somewhere they could be happy._


End file.
